Yuuri Katsuki/Gallery
Anime viktuuriOP1.jpg Screenshot (9).png EP1c.png EP1d.png YK1.png EP1g.png images (1).jpg EP1i.png capture-20161222-124235.png YK 3.png Bathroom.PNG capture-20161222-124445.png capture-20161222-124506.png Yuri and Morooka.png yuurikatsuki2.PNG capture-20161222-125818.png yk and hm.png Ep1 yikes.png Picture of Yuuri and Vicchan.png Aaaaaah Yuuri.png Yuuri having a great time in the onsen.png Yuuri Chibi.jpg Ep1yuuriyuuko.PNG Yuuri as a child.png Ep1nishigoriyuuriyuuko.PNG YK4.png yukmctfun.png Ep1yuuriyuuko2.PNG Ep1nishigoriyuuriyuuko2.PNG Yuuri and Vicchan.png Ep1yuuriyuuko3.PNG Yuri-on-Ice-01-41.jpg Yuuri after his imitation of Viktor.png Yuuri and Takeshi.jpg FatassYuuri.png Ep1_Yuuri_Hasetsu.png yk room ep1.jpg Ep1 copyskate.png Ep1 Makka4.png Ep1 Makka3.png Ep1 Makka1.png When Everything have started.png EP1t.png EP1q.png EP1s.png EP1o.png EP1p.png EP1k.png Minakoandyuuriep1-1.png Minakoandyuuriep1-2.png Minakoandyuuriep1-3.png Minakoandyuuriep1-4.png Minakoandyuuriep1-5.png Minakoandyuuriep1-6.png Minakoandyuuriep1-7.png Yuuriandmari.png Minakoandyuuriep1-8.png Welcomebackyuuri.png Thegirlsaregroupies.png Yuurisleeping.png Yuuritrainstation.png Yuuritrainstation2.png Yuuritrainstation3.png Hirokoyuuri1.png Hirokoyuuri2.png Fatassyuuri2.png Yuuriphone.png Minakoandyuuriep1-8.jpg YK EP2 c.jpg YK EP2 b.jpg YK EP2 a.jpg Ep2viktoryuuriminako.PNG YK EP2 g.jpg YK EP2 i.jpg YK EP2 f.jpg YK EP2 d.jpg YK EP2 h.jpg Yuri-on-Ice-02-12-1280x720.jpg YK EP2 k.jpg Episode 2 anime.png YK EP2 n.jpg YPYK EP2 a.jpg YK EP2 l.jpg YK EP2 p.jpg YK EP2 j.jpg YK EP2 m.jpg Ep2takeshiyuuri1.PNG YK EP2 o.jpg Ep2mariyuuri1.PNG Yuuriindenial.png Rightbehindhim.png Yn yk yp ep3.PNG Yp yk vn ep3.PNG Yk yp ep3.PNG YKVN.png Yp yk2 ep3.PNG Yp yk ep3.PNG yk ep3.PNG yk2 ep3.PNG yk3 ep3.PNG yk4 ep3.PNG Hot springs on ice - Yuri vs. Yuri.png Yuuri chooses the costume of Viktor.png Episode 3 anime.png YURI OMG OMF OMFOFMFF.png yk6 ep3.PNG yk5 ep3.PNG Yk vn2 ep3.PNG Yk vn ep3.PNG Yuri-on-ice-episode-3.jpg Yurio Yuri Viktor EP3.png Yk vn yp ep3.PNG Yk yp3 ep3.PNG Yk7 ep3.PNG Yp yk hm interview ep3.PNG Yk vn3 ep3.png Erosoverload.png Yuuriyurisitups.png Yuuriep3.png Viktor jealous.png Yuri from Episode 4.jpg capture-20161222-182120.png capture-20161222-182141.png Victor likes Yuri's song.png Ayyyyyyyy.png Trip to the ocean.png Yuri Episode 4.png Yuri chats with Phichit.png Vn yk m training ep4.PNG Yk bruised feet ep4.PNG yk vn scare ep4.PNG Vn m yk sleepy ep4.PNG Yk vn naked on ice ep4.PNG Ice castle vn yk ep4.PNG Vn m yk beach ep4.PNG Yk vn head poke ep4.PNG Vn yk apologizing ep4.PNG Vn yk falls ep4.PNG Yk narration ep4.PNG Yk narration fall ep4.PNG Yk vn nonono ep4.PNG Yk crouched ep4.PNG Yk vn naked in onsen ep4.PNG Yk vn stare ep4.PNG Yk scared ep4.PNG Yk apologizing to vn ep4.PNG Yk skating ep4.PNG Yk relieved ep4.PNG Episode 4 anime.png Yk vn hot springs ep4.PNG Ka yk talk ep4.PNG Yuuriconfetti.png Tripletspandas.png Yuuriphichitcrayon.png Yuuriyuricrayon.png Yuukoexplains.png Championship Episode 5.png OMG OMG.png Victor hugs Yuri.png BOI HUG THE HUG.png Yuuri concentrated.png AAAA ADA YURIIABJDKA.png Capture-20161222-201958.png AJRKJFHJS'.png VN YK HM post sp ep5.png YK VN post sp ep5.png YK sp 7 ep5.png YK sp 6 ep5.png YK sp 5 ep5.png YK sp 4 ep5.png YK sp 3 ep5.png YK sp 2 ep5.png YK sp ep5.png YK pre sp 3 ep5.png VN YK pre sp ep5.png VN YK pre warmup 2 ep5.png VN YK pre warmup ep5.png VN YK ep5.png VN YK 2 ep5.png TN MO YK ep5.png YK closeup ep5.png MK YK practice ep5.png VN YK interview 2 ep5.png VN YK interview ep5.png YK pre fs 4 ep5.png YK minami fs 3 ep5.png YK minami fs 2 ep5.png YK minami fs ep5.png YK pre fs 3 ep5.png YK pre fs 2 ep5.png YK pre fs ep5.png Ep 6 Phichit GHong Yuuri Viktor.png YK VN post sp ep5.png KM YK pre fs ep5.png Kenjirou Minami challenges Yuri Katsuki.png YK fs 2 ep5.png YK fs ep5.png VN YK KM pre fs ep5.png YK KM pre fs 7 ep5.png YK KM pre fs 6 ep5.png YK pre fs 5 ep5.png YK fs 5 ep5.png YK fs 4 ep5.png YK fs 3 ep5.png YK fs 8 ep5.png YK fs 7 ep5.png YK fs 6 ep5.png MO TN YK post fs ep5.png VN YK KM post fs 3 ep5.png VN YK KM post fs 2 ep5.png VN YK KM post fs ep5.png VN YK post fs 4 ep5.png VN YK post fs 3 ep5.png VN YK post fs 2 ep5.png VN YK post fs ep5.png YK press con 2 ep5.png HM YK press con 2 ep5.png YK press con 5 ep5.png YK press con 4 ep5.png YK press con 3 ep5.png YK press con ep5.png HM YK press con ep5.png Press con ep5.png YK VN YP phone ep5.png YK KM HF ep5.png YK post fs ep5.png Ep 6 Yuuri Eros.png Ep 6 Phichit GHong Yuuri Viktor.png Yuri and Victor go to Chine.png Company of friends.png Yuri, Victor, Phichit & Guang.png Win win yuri victor.png Ep6yuuri9.PNG Ep6yuuri8.PNG Ep6yuuri7.PNG Ep6yuuri6.PNG Ep6yuuri5.PNG Ep6yuuri4.PNG Ep6yuuri3.PNG Ep6yuuri2.PNG Ep6phichityuuri1.PNG Ep6phichitguanghongyuuri3.PNG Ep6phichitguanghongyuuri2.PNG Ep6phichitguanghongyuuri1.PNG Ep6chrisyuuri2.PNG Ep6chrisyuuri1.PNG Ep6me.PNG Ep6rekt.PNG Ep6 tfw.PNG Ep6 when bae wants the succ but u in a bad mood.PNG Christophe with Yuri Katsuki.png Ep6viktuuri1.PNG Ep6viktuuri2.PNG Ep6viktuuri3.PNG Victor's encouraging Yuri ob China Cup.png Yuuri tired EP7.png SLEEP WITH VIK.png capture-20161222-212909.png hnnnnnnghghg.png CRIPPLING DEPRESSION.png WHERE IS YURI PROTECTION SQUAD.png Viktor clogs the ears of Yuuri.png VIKTOR WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YURI'S KOKORO.png YK crying EP7.png SOMEBODY PLEASE SEND HELP IMMEDIATELY.png WE NEED TO PROTECT THIS ENDANGERED CINNAMON ROLL.png AaaAaAaA aaa AAAAA HHHH.png ITS CANON GUYS.png Screenshot 2016-11-16 at 3.21.41 PM.png HNNGGHKSNDLNF.png Viktor and Yuuri.png EP7 winners.png Ep7yuuritriplets1.PNG Ep7yuurichris1.PNG Ep7yuuri7.PNG Ep7yuuri6.PNG Ep7yuuri5.PNG Ep7yuuri4.PNG Ep7yuuri3.PNG Ep7yuuri2.PNG Ep7yuuri1.PNG Ep7yuuri let the bodies hit the floor.PNG Ep7viktuuri8.PNG Ep7viktuuri7.PNG Ep7viktuuri6.PNG Ep7viktuuri5.PNG Ep7viktuuri4.PNG Ep7viktuuri3.PNG Ep7viktuuri2.PNG Ep7viktuuri1.PNG Viktor resting on yuuri's chest EP7.png DAMAGE.png EP7 YKPCCG 1.png OH NO YURI.png This moment viktor knew. He messed up..png MY KOKORO.png YK nervous ep 7.png Yuri On Ice (song).png VN YK ep8.png zdgzfkhmlmx.png WHSILKDNKNDA.png Ep8.jpg YuuriSeungGil2.png YuuriSeungGil.png Kissu.png Ep.8 Love is Live.PNG Ep.8 Viktor is mine and only MINE look!.PNG Ep.8 Talking to hubby.PNG Ep.8 Talking to hubby part 2.PNG Ep. 8 Yurio Davai.PNG YK ep 9 1.png katsukiyuri.jpg VN YK ep 9.png YK ep 9 fs fall.png YK ep 9 fs result.png Capture-20161225-192836.png Ep 9 Sara Michele Yuuri 3.png YK SC Ep9a.jpg YK SC MC ep 9.png hoe bye this is so cute.PNG Ep 9 Sara Michele Yuuri 1.png rip.PNG Nekola.PNG Jjhug.PNG seunggilhug.PNG Yurio and Yuri ep 9.jpg Yurio Yuri and other ep 9.jpg YK ep 9 2.png Yuuri&yuri.jpg Yuri Plisetsky and Yuri ep 9.jpg VN YK ep 9 2.png Ep9airport4.PNG Yurio and Yuri ep 10.jpg Yuuri blushing.png YK ep 10 1.jpg Yuri and Viktor ep 10.jpg Yuri ep 10.jpg Yuri episede 10.jpg Yuri_Viktor_10.jpg Christophe and Yuri ep 10.jpg Yurio Viktor Yuri.jpg Yuri and Viktor episode 10.jpg Judgement day.PNG Same.PNG Ep10leavig.PNG Ep10phichitviktuuri.PNG Ep10yuuriphichitminakochrismari.PNG Ep10yuuri2.PNG Ep10viktuuri12.PNG Ep10viktuuri9.PNG Epcupofchina.PNG Ep10viktuuri6.PNG Ep10viktuuri5.PNG Ep10viktuuri4.PNG Ep10viktuuri3.PNG Ep10viktuuri2.PNG Ep10viktuuri.PNG Ep10viktuuri7.PNG Ep10viktuuri8.PNG Ep10viktorchrisyuuri.PNG Yuuri and Yuri ep 10.jpg Yuuri&viktor.jpg viktor yuuri ep 10.jpg viktor yuuri 02 ep 10.jpg Yuri Yuuri ep10.jpg Dance off ep10.jpg Danceoff1 ep10.jpg Danceoff2 ep 10.jpg Yuuri ep10.jpg Yuuri 1 ep10.jpg Yuuri 2 ep10.jpg VN YK ring ep 10.JPG Yuri and Viktor.Формат JPG Ep10minakomaridinner.PNG Mariminakoyuuri.png Yurihasetsu.png Ep.10 Yuuri's A.PNG Ep.10 Yuuri's ring on his right hand.PNG Ep.10 Yuuvi.PNG Ep.10 Omg.PNG Ep.10 Yuuri's an angel.PNG Ep.10 If u like it then you shuda put a ring on it!.PNG Yuuri kissing his ring.png YK Episode 11.png YK Ep 11.png Yuuri with Viktor episode 11.png Viktor with Yuuri episode 11.png Viktor Yuuri hug.png Phichit with Yuuri.png Yuuri smilling.png Yuuri with Phichit.png Viktor Yuuri ep 11.png Viktor Yuuri episode 11.png Yuri, Viktor and Yuuri.png Viktor Yuuri.png Yuuri after his short program.png Yuuri seeing Viktor.png Yuuri thinking.png Yuuri and Viktor seeing the others skaters.png ep11viktuuri6.PNG ep11yuuri6.PNG ep11viktuuri7.PNG ep11yuuri8.PNG ep11yuuri9.PNG ep11yuuri10.PNG ep11yuuri3.PNG Same otabek.PNG Ep11sarayuuriviktor.PNG ep11 Victor&Yuuri.jpg Ep11death.PNG Yuuri crying on the ice.png Ep11yuriosarayuuri.PNG Ep11viktuurikissandcry.PNG Ep12pvviktuuri.PNG Ep12pvviktuuri2.PNG YK ep 12 .png YK ep 12 2.png VN YK ep 12 3.png VN YK ep 12 2.png VN YK ep 12 1.png Yuuriep12beginning.png Yuuriandviktorep12beginning.png Ep12viktuuri15.PNG Ep12viktuuri14.PNG Ep12viktuuri13.PNG Ep12viktuuri12.PNG Ep12viktuuri11.PNG Ep12viktuuri10.PNG Ep12viktuuri9.PNG Ep12viktuuri8.PNG Ep12viktuuri7.PNG Ep12viktuuri6.PNG Ep12viktuuri5.PNG Ep12viktuuri4.PNG Ep12viktuuri3.PNG Ep12viktuuri2.PNG Ep12viktuuri1.PNG yuuriskatingatgpf.png Ep12yuuri5.PNG Ep12yuuri15.PNG Ep12yuuri14.PNG Ep12yuuri13.PNG Ep12yuuri12.PNG Ep12yuuri11.PNG Ep12yuuri10.PNG Ep12yuuri9.PNG Ep12yuuri8.PNG Ep12yuuri7.PNG Ep12yuuri6.PNG yuuri_viktor_pair_skate_end_credits.png Second half.PNG Ep12podium.PNG Ep12yuuri4.PNG Ep12yuuri3.PNG Ep12yuuri2.PNG Ep12yuuri1.PNG Viktor and Yuuri on the ice 9.png Viktor and Yuuri on the ice 8.png Viktor and Yuuri on the ice 7.png Viktor and Yuuri on the ice 6.png Viktor and Yuuri on the ice 5.png Viktor and Yuuri on the ice 4.png Viktor and Yuuri on the ice 3.png Viktor and Yuuri on the ice 2.png Viktor and Yuuri on the ice.png Yuuri viktor pair skate end credits.png Ep12yuuri14.PNG Ep12yuuri13.PNG Ep12yuuri12.PNG Yuuri and Viktor on the ice 9.jpg Viktor and Yuuri ep 12.jpg Gifs Yuri-on-Ice-yuri-on-ice-40048695-540-304.gif tenor.gif GIF 20161117 105252.gif VIKTORKISSEDYURI.gif Gif1.gif Yuri x viktor.gif Yuri x viktor 2.gif Yuuri gif episode 12.gif Yuuri and Viktor dancing on the ice.gif Keyframes YK OS 1.jpg YK OS 2.jpg Official artbook sketch1.jpg Official artbook sketch 4.jpg official artbook sketch 2.jpg yuurikatsukiOS.jpg yuuri.jpg this cutie.jpg Promotional Yuri K Profile.jpg YuriKChara.png yuuri katsuki.png BtnChara1.png yuuriK_viktor.png Official YKVNYP.jpg Official VKYK 1.jpg Official YKVNYP 1.png EmowQ46Umjs.jpg W4AH6dCnP5o.jpg dntcbgSrklw.jpg QngMmdOyeBQ.jpg Victor and Yuri.jpg Victor&Yuri&Yurio.jpg DVD Cover.jpg Cover for Otomedia.png YK VN YP official.png VN YK YP Monthly Pash.jpg THE DREAM.jpg|https://twitter.com/yurionice_PR/status/809686964836306945 Yuri x yuri.jpg Yuuri and Yuri on Newtype Magazine.png Yuuri, Yuri and Viktor Spoon.png animage feb.jpg yoi bd vol 2 cover.jpg Pash! febuary poster.jpg pash! illustration file.jpg Yuri on ice x saga.jpg Pash_March2017.jpg Yoi bd vol 3 cover.png Yurionicegroup.jpg Yuuri_Saga!onICe.jpg YuuriYuriViktor SheetMusicBook.jpg YOI X NAMJATOWN Collab.jpg Shinjuku promotion.jpg minna no kuji tapestry close up.jpg Yuri on ice 2017 school calendar.jpg SaganTosu.jpg Kuji_Tapestry.jpg Spoon2Di March2017.jpg Otomedia_April2017.jpg Hiramatsu_Group.jpg FSLecturesMerchindise.jpg NewtypeRomance_March2017.jpg OtomediaJanuary2017.jpg Animedia April cover.jpg Yuri!!! on Life.JPG Otomedia_April2017_Poster.jpg AnAn_March292017_Yuuri.jpg AnAn_March292017_ViktorYuuriYuri.jpg Yoi bd vol 5 cover.jpg AnimeStyle 4.17.jpg Yuri on Stage.jpg YOI X WTT.jpg Yoi bd vol 6 cover.jpg YOIXPrince Hotels Yuuri.jpg VN YP YK fanbook cover.JPG YOlife guidebook poster 2.jpg YOlife guidebook poster 1.jpg Kikan S58 cover page.jpg Go Yuri Go Poster.jpg Icons YuriK.png YuriKIcon.png YuKIcon.png YK AT.png Yk chib.png capture-20161222-132010.png capture-20161222-132054.png Collaborations YOIXSNB Collab.jpg Yuuri YOIXSNB2.jpg Yuuri YOIXSNB.jpg YOIXSNB Gameplay Yuuri Yuri.jpg YOIXSNB Gameplay Yuuri.jpg Yuuri_YOIXSNB_Home.jpg Snb yuuri 1.jpg YOIxOoedoOnsen Yuuri.jpg YOIxOoedoOnsen Chibi Set 2.jpg Merchandise YOIxNamjatownCollab.jpg Yuuri pillow cover.jpg Yuuri pillow full.jpg As,ql.PNG C3k3GX VcAI6tSw.jpg large.jpg Flustered.PNG Katsudon.PNG C3kwTjYUEAMFzal.jpg ViktorYuuri Nendo3.jpg ViktorYuuriMakkachin Nendo.jpg Yuuri_Nendo.jpg ViktorYuuri Nendo2.jpg ViktorYuuri Nendo.jpg YOIXPrince Hotels_Yuuri.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Subpages Category:Character Galleries Category:Character Subpages